Unintended
by DarkHues
Summary: The Glee Clubbers always wondered what it looked like to see a star fall from the sky.


**Hey Guys, **

**This Glee Fic I think is way overdue. I've been promising myself to write one but, there's this thing called jail with fluorescent lights called school and this thing called senior year and this thing called drama. You know…the usual stuff. So yeah, I really hope you guys won't hate it. Just saying**** I unfortunately do not own Glle or any of the character's except for a future character I will be introducing. You'll see. So anyways ON WIT DA'FIC! **

**-DarkHues **

Rachel stood outside the doorway that led to another sweet torture she had made herself endure for the sake of her dream. She wanted to go in. She wanted to walk into the room so bad and forget her troubles for just a second. Rachel swallowed hard. But, her troubles had followed her into Glee club. The very present pain that had been the inspiration for songs that had recently gone platinum unbeknownst to her fellow Glee clubbers thrived under the Club. What nightmare awaited her today? She heard the sound of her name. It fell from the lips of a traitor.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Finn asked. They had been at least 15 minutes into the meeting when he noticed the absence of the small girl with a big voice. Mr. Shoe squinted his eyes. The peace that settled over the room had blinded him from seeing that one of his students was indeed missing. "Has anyone seen, Rachel?" he asked. "She's probably out shaving that treasure trail of hers." Santana remarked looking at her nails with interest.

"No wonder it's been so quiet in Glee today." Tine remarked. "Yeah, seriously. At least we know who to blame now when chaos ensues." The Glee members nodded in agreement. "Mr. Shoe, just in case manhands has died, Finn and I would be more than happy to take over her duets." Quinn emphasized this point by entangling her hands with Finn's own who smiled awkwardly at his girlfriend. Their relationship was only a few hours old. He had broken up with Rachel that morning. That could probably be the reason she had disappeared. He shrugged to himself. "I call dibs on the solos. I should have had the solos in the first place. I'm so much better than her anyway." Mercedes said.

Rachel's heart broke again. The one place she thought she'd be accepted. I mean, these were the freaks of the school. She was rejected by even the freaks. What hurt the most was the fact that Mr. Shoe made no move to stop the verbal assault on Rachel. He just stood there leaning against the grand piano lazily. Hot tears ran down the brunettes face. She would have run by now. She would have gone home had it not been for the fact that she'd left her belonging in the room. She had no choice but to enter to retrieve them. Rachel exhaled tiredly. The Glee club had succeeded. They had succeeded in shutting her up, killing her dreams, and breaking her. They got exactly what they wanted. It was all over.

All chatter stopped as Rachel walked into the room. Tears stained her face. She clung tightly to her freshly slushied sweater. Looking down at her feet she walked into the room ignoring the blatant stares. The red slushied sweater started to soak into the rest of her clothes. "Rachel you're never late. Is everything-. ""A cheerio got me in the bathroom. Happens all the time." She muttered. He didn't know what to say as he stared at the shell of a girl. He nodded his head solemnly. "Alright." He said clapping his hands together. "This week's topic is betrayal. Do we have any song ideas or suggestions?"

All eyes turned to Rachel expectantly. She could feel their looks, the glares. But, she only stared into the nothingness of the floor. What was the point of suggesting anything? She'd only be shot down like a damn dog. Why did she put herself through this torture? "Um, Rachel. Any ideas." "No." she murmured. Everyone was confused.

"Rachel, give up the depressed act and just answer the question. You'll get over Finn. Don't let us rain on your parade." Quinn threw at the brunette. The room temperature dropped. "You think this is an ACT Quinn. An ACT? Am I not allowed to have a moment of sadness like the rest of you? Am I allowed a moment of weakness around my so called friends? This is not an ACT. I've been slushied a total of three times today, Quinn. My boyfriend broke up with me and left me for my best friend. I've been the bottom of the jokes of a bout 85% of the school and I'm constantly pranked on. And then, I walk in to Glee. The people I've called my family who through everything that has happened promised to stick around. I get to hear you all scream my wrongs to the world. God, I know I'm loud. I know I dress like shit. I know I'm shot. I know I'm annoying. I know I'm ugly. I know all those things. You don't have to remind me damnit, I know. And maybe I do deserve all the shit I get. All I ask is that I get just a little bit of peace while I'm in Glee. If it's only just for a little while. Please." She begged softly.

The Glee Clubbers stared in utter shock. They we're bearing witness to a star falling out of the sky. The Broadway lights we're disappearing out of her eyes. "Rach…Rachel." Quinn breathed out chocked with emotion. She hadn't expected the outburst. She hadn't expected the girl to finally break in front of her.

Loud clapping interrupted the tense room. All eyes turned to the doorway wondering who had the balls to interrupt such an emotional Glee meeting. Sue Sylvester for one wasn't opposed to doing just that and calling everyone in the room morons. And then there was another person. Someone who didn't give a damn who or what was going on a room. Jesse St. James in all his glory stood with a dark smirk on his face and his eyes shining in delight. He grinned when all the glee clubbers glared at him hatefully, all except Rachel who was still trying to recover from her outburst.

"For a split second I thought I had walked into the drama room. Quite a performance you put on Rach. It was brilliant. I smell an Oscar." He said in a sing song voice. Rachel stared warily at her ex-boyfriend. "What the fuck are you doing here, James? We made it quite clear that you aren't welcomed here!" "As is another one of your key members." He noted. "What do you want, Jesse?" asked Mr. Shoe tiredly rubbing his temples. Jesse nodded his head. "I'm here for Rachel. Your mother sent me for you." His eyes glazed over when is mention the starlet's mother. He worshipped the very ground the woman walked on and wouldn't mind doing the same for her offspring.

Rachel began to gather her things quickly, glad to be leaving. "Wait! Hold up! Are you seriously leaving with this idiot, Rachel? We all know that your mom is gone." Santana and Quinn we're by the brunette's side in seconds keeping her away from the dark boy. Jesse's smile widened. "O, so you haven't told them." Shut-up Jesse." Rachel growled. "Uh, told us what?" Britney asked staring with confusion at Jesse. Jesse was practically jumping up and down in the room. "Please, Jesse. Don't give them another reason to hate me." She begged. His face darkened. "It'll bring you back to where you belong. You know as well as I do that your place isn't here." He stated firmly. "What's the big secret?" Finn was tired of the games now. Rachel's head hung in shame. "Rachel is Vocal Adrenaline royalty. Queen Bee exact. Making her Queen Bee of Carmel High School. I still fail to see why she waste her time here when everyone at Carmel treats her like royalty except for that minor incident we had last year. We weren't aware of her relationship to our voice coach." "_Shelby Corcoran? What does Rach have to do with her?" Mr. Shoe said in disgust. "Well, you see my fellow glee clubbers-" "She's my mother." Rachel muttered. _

_Jesse pouted folding his arms. "But, I wanted to tell them Rachel!" He whined. He was very put off by the fact that he wouldn't be able to take credit for the seed of doubt and distrust that had been planted among the glee clubbers. He wanted to be the one to take credit for tearing New Directions apart. Then again, with this kind of record to back her, Rachel would most definitely be welcomed with open arms at Carmel. He grinned to himself. "O, well. You always ruin the fun Rachel. It was nice getting reacquainted with you all. We should do this again. Let's go Rach. Don't want to keep Shelby waiting." He took off his leather jacked removing Rachel's soaked one throwing it onto the choir floor. He slung the jacket over her shoulder's and then slung her book bag over his back leading her out. She didn't look back. She couldn't. _

_**So yeah people. That's what I got for right now. I'll make sure to update is more. Your thoughts and concerns are welcomed. So are you criticisms (I can take it). And for all of you who feel alone. You are not alone. I am also suffering from Gleekitis…it's a very common disease and fortunately is only treatable by very Gleek methods. WE must band together all you Gleeks who suffer from this disease:) WE CAN DO THIS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>_

_ **-DarkHues**_


End file.
